Tell Me
by neko-hime21
Summary: "Tell me you love me…" it was an order. "N-no, Sasuke-kun…" she whimpered. And that was when the night began. SasuSaku. Dark-ish lemon. One-shot.


A/N: All right... Here we go... second lemon... ._."

Warning: Dark-ish rape, Lemon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does.

* * *

_**Tell me...**_

.

It's dark.

Her eyes were blindfolded.

Where she was, she didn't know.

The air was damp.

She could feel the chains holding her hands above her head and her legs apart.

Her energy was somewhat drained.

There was the sound of a door opening before closing.

She could hear footsteps coming towards her.

She could see the faint outline of a man behind her blindfold.

The man stopped a few inches before her.

"Sakura…" said a velvety voice.

Sakura went rigid.

That voice.

She _knew _that voice.

That smooth, husky, voice that haunted her dreams every night.

The voice that belonged to the man she wished but never could forget.

_Her only love…_

"Sasuke-kun"

Sakura felt Sasuke move closer to her. "Tell me something, Sakura… What are you doing here? What is _he_ planning?" he whispered – hot breath fanning her ear.

Sakura was sent out on a mission by the sixth Hokage – Uzumaki Naruto – to investigate Sound's movements. After nine years long since Sasuke's departure, Sakura and Naruto gave up on bringing their teammate back. It didn't help when an ANBU reported that after killing Orochimaru, Sasuke took his place as the Otokage before killing Itachi. That means _war_. Naruto didn't like the idea of sending Sakura out to do the investigation, but Konoha was out of shinobi – he had no other choice. Knowing Sakura, he was sure she'd take the mission even if it means losing her life for she was always hoping to somehow to bring him out of the darkness. But everyone knows it was futile. Uchiha Sasuke has drowned too deep in evil.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about…" she lied.

His hand grabbed her throat and started to choke her. "You know _damn_ well what I mean…" he hissed.

"I… won't tell you… anything, you… bastard," she rasped.

Sasuke took his hand away from her throat before he traced her jaw and cupped her cheek. "I thought you'd do anything for me… You once told me you love me…" he whispered hotly.

Sakura stayed silent. "That… was a long time ago, Sasuke-kun…" she barely whispered.

Sasuke's eyes flared as he ripped the blindfold open. Her eyes were a little puffy, and the blindfold has water smears on them. Sakura darted her eyes away from his piercing onyx orbs – afraid that she will break just by looking at them.

"Sakura… look at me…" he said dangerously. "Tell me what he's planning…" Sakura didn't phase. "Tell me… tell me you still _love_ me…" he trailed.

Sakura's body went rigid. Sasuke's blood boiled when she stayed silent. "Tell me you love me…" it was an order.

"I… I can't…" She answered hesitantly.

Sasuke growled as he crashed his lips to hers aggressively. As he pulled back he whispered harshly, "_Tell me_ you love me…"

Sakura whimpered. "N-no…"

Sasuke grabbed the back of her neck and slammed his lips to hers – biting on her lower lips and forcing her mouth open with his tongue. He roamed her warm cavern – savoring her sweet taste. Sakura didn't respond to his kisses, which made him hungrier for attention.

After he was satisfied ravishing her mouth, Sasuke took out a kunai out of nowhere and used it to slowly trace her jaw and to her neck – leaving a thin trail of blood. He stopped just above her chest area and began licking the trail of blood while sucking on her skin – making her shiver. Still licking her skin, Sasuke ripped Sakura's shirt open with his kunai – leaving her in her white bra.

Sakura couldn't hold back the moan in her throat when Sasuke's hands went to her breasts and squeezed them hard – leaving bruises in its wake. He started to rub her nipples through the thin layer of fabric. Sasuke grabbed the back of her head and attacked her lips once more while tearing her bra apart with his kunai right at the middle. His lips slowly left hers, trailing to her jaw, and then her neck, until they stopped at her soft round mounds.

Sasuke licked the valley of her breasts while Sakura panted franticly, "S-Ssasuke-kun… S-stop…"

Her pleads were ignored when Sasuke took her left breast into his mouth – sucking her pink nipple like a baby hungry for milk – as his left hand groped the other – pinching the perky bud – before switching treatments.

"A-Ah… S-sasu-ke-kun… P-please..S-stop…" Sakura trashed but to no avail – the chains restraining her movements. Sasuke bit on her nipple – making her moan aloud.

Sasuke felt his pants tighten hearing her moans. He wasted no time to rip her skirt and shorts – not even bothering to use the kunai. He stopped kissing her and drew back to enjoy the view of his work. She was clad in nothing but her soaked white panties, her hair was disheveled, her eyes were clouded with lust, her breathing erotic, her breasts were perky and her nipples erect.

She was _beautiful._

She was an _angel._

And he was the _demon._

"I.. D-don't… want.. this…" She was putting on a brave face. "I… Don't love you…"

She _did_ want this.

She loved _him._

He narrowed his eyes to slits – a sinful smirk plastered on his face. "You're _lying_ Sakura…" he whispered seductively – hot breath fanning her ear, "You _love_ me…" he traced her slit over her soaked panties, "I can _make_ you love me…" he ripped the fabric away and without any warning, plunged his middle finger into her core. "Oh? A virgin, eh? I can change that…" he chuckled darkly – loving the way she silently screamed.

Sakura's head was spinning. It was an unfamiliar sensation to her. It was painful yet pleasurable at the same time. Unconsciously, she started bucking her hips to his single digit – wanting friction to the unmoving finger. Sasuke noticing this began pumping his finger in a wild rhythm – before adding his index finger into her vagina.

"A-AH… S-SASU-KEEEE….. OHH…." She moaned when he made a scissoring motion – stretching her walls forcefully.

"Tell me you love me, Sakura…" he said with an evil grin as he added another finger into her core, "I _know _you do…"

Sakura screamed as she came for the first time – white liquid oozing out of her cunt – when Sasuke found her clit and pinched it hard. She panted, coming down from her high.

He was _right._

She _did_ love him.

She always _did,_ and always _will._

She gave up.

He won.

While panting, she looked into his onyx orbs and gave a small sincere smile, "I… do…"

Sasuke smirked as he crashed his lips to hers, before taking her chains off and carrying her to his double king-sized bed. Oh, so they were in his bedroom. Sasuke stood up to strip himself of his clothes, leaving him in only boxers. Sakura's eyes shamelessly wandered around his toned muscles – feeling herself go wet again.

Sasuke noticing this chuckled as he laid on top of her before planting – for the first time – a soft yet passionate kiss on her lips. She moaned into the kiss, feeling his _hard_ length that poked through his boxers on her abdomen.

Sasuke propped himself on his arms and began to kiss Sakura from the valley of her breasts, circling around her navel, down to her dripping core. He used his fingers to part her nether lips before he planted light kisses on it while pulling on her pink curls. Without any warning, he plunged his tongue into her cunt, making her scream.

"A-AH… SASUKEEEE… NGGHH… OHH..." His fingers did wonders to her, but the feeling of his tongue inside of her worked _magic_ on her. She grabbed the back of his raven locks and shoved his head into her core – desperate for more.

Still feeling not satisfied, Sasuke sucked on her clit – earning another moan from her. He inserted two fingers – while still tasting her – as he started to pump them in and out. Sakura's walls clamped on his tongue, before reaching her second climax when Sasuke bit on her jewel. He lapped up all her juices, drinking every last drop of her sweet fluids.

Sasuke sat up and positioned Sakura to kneel in front of his legs. He grabbed his shaft out of his boxers and held it out to Sakura who hesitantly took it and began pumping him. He groaned, feeling her soft hands on his growing member. He pried her hands off of his length and looked at Sakura who was staring at it intently. "Suck it, Sakura…" he ordered.

She licked her lips and gulped. Would it fit in her _mouth?_ More so, would it fit in _her?_

She hesitantly lowered her head and began to kiss the tip. She winced inwardly. It was kind of salty. Nevertheless, she slowly took it in her mouth and began sucking – trying to fit him inside her mouth. Her tongue ran the sides of his shaft, as she pulled back a little before taking more into her mouth. Sasuke groaned. Her mouth was so good, he lost control when he grabbed the back of her head and pushed his member inside her cavern to the hilt. Sakura gagged and pulled back coughing, before trying to relax her throat and taking him in her mouth – his tip hitting the back of her throat repeatedly. She started bobbing her head while her hands played with his balls.

"Oh, Fuck, that's good… Keep going…" Sasuke groaned – feeling precum oozing out of his member – as he tangled his fingers in Sakura's pink locks. He reached out and started fondling with her breast roughly – making her moan, muffled by his shaft inside her mouth – as he reached his climax by the vibrations of her throat.

He spurted his seeds inside her mouth. "Swallow it…" he ordered. Sakura gulped his fluids – taking it all in – some dripping down her chin.

Sasuke then positioned himself over her – spreading her legs as far as they could stretch. He parted her nether lips as he entered himself slowly inside of her until he felt her barrier. Sasuke grunted. Fuck, she was so _tight_.

Without warning, he thrust his member inside of her – breaking her barrier in the process. She screamed and squirmed – for Sasuke started moving before she could even adjust to his size. Sasuke didn't care. His head was clouded with lust. Her tight walls that clamped on his member made his head spin with pleasure.

Sakura felt the pain subside as pleasure took over. She bucked her hips – meeting his thrusts in a steady rhythm. While their sex still connected, Sasuke flipped them over so Sakura was straddling his waist. He grabbed her waist and guided her up and down on his shaft. Sakura felt the knot in her stomach tighten when his tip hits her cervix repeatedly. Sasuke took his index finger and sucked on it before plunging it into her rectum – all the while she rode him.

"AHH… NGG… IT HURTS S-SASUKEEE… OHH…" she panted when Sasuke pumped his finger inside her tight hole before adding his middle finger inside her anus while she moved up and down his shaft.

She was ready to climax when Sasuke took out his fingers, flipped them over again and brought her leg to his shoulder as he drilled into her frantically. His hands groped her already bruised breasts before going south into her core and searching for her clit.

"OH, GOD, HARDER, SASUKEEE… FASTER" she moaned as she rubbed her breasts. He complied as he thrust deeper and faster into her core.

Sakura's stomach clenched when she felt his fingers brushed her swollen jewel and pinched it – making her see white light. "S-SASU… OHH… AH… I'M… CUMMING…" she moaned as she scratched his back – leaving red trails.

Sasuke felt his member pulsed as he quickened his pace – ramming mercilessly into her. "F-FUCK, SAKURAA…" he groaned as they came together – her walls milking his member.

Sakura felt a warm sensation inside her core as he spilled his seeds inside her awaiting womb. Sasuke fell to Sakura's side as they tried to catch their breaths – their body covered in sweat.

Sasuke pulled his limp member out of her – their fluids and her blood dripping to her thigh. He took every last drop of their fluids on her thigh and smeared it inside her nether lips – not leaving a drop behind. "Bear my child, Sakura…" he said.

She gazed at him – not answering – before finally nodding slowly. "I love you… Sasuke-kun…" she whispered softly, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Hn,"

_I love you, too._

.

.

FIN

* * *

A/N: Yeah"... save it... I know it's horrible... x_x I don't even know what's wrong with me... maybe it's because I've been watching too much dark-themed anime, and shit... oh well, review... :3 please don't flame... :c (I swear I'll try to write better stories :o)


End file.
